Conventionally, as a connector having a waterproof function, there is known a structure in which an insertion opening for inserting a mating connector therethrough is covered with a seal member over its entire circumference.
As such a structure, there is known a structure described in, for example, Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 5155492 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”).
Specifically, in the structure of Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 18, a housing 2 of a connector has a generally rectangular annular protrusion 24 at its front end and a generally rectangular annular seal member 6 is welded to the housing 2 at its front end including the protrusion 24. By firmly pressing the seal member 6 against a housing-side surface of a bottom case 110 in a sealed manner, it is possible to prevent water from entering between the bottom case 110 and the seal member 6.
More specifically, in the structure of Patent Document 1, the protrusion 24 is caused to slide downward on inclined surfaces of a pair of guide portions 114 of the bottom case 110 to thereby place the protrusion 24 and the seal member 6 in a receiving recess 113 of the bottom case 110 and then a pair of wedge portions 122 of a top case 120 are respectively inserted between a pair of projections 241 of the protrusion 24 and the guide portions 114, thereby pushing the projections 241 of the protrusion 24 toward the housing-side surface of the bottom case 110 so that the seal member 6 is firmly pressed against the housing-side surface of the bottom case 110.